


Hellhound

by WereBunny87



Category: Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-08-17 15:57:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16519544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WereBunny87/pseuds/WereBunny87
Summary: Harry is sent to Hannibal ....two predators take an interest in each other and the muggle and wizarding world are taken for a ride





	1. Origin

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Chakahlah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chakahlah/gifts).



> This has five parts, is a bunch of one shot prompts given to me by my dear friend and basically Harry is insane and a creature and Hannibal finds him fascinating. This will be different from my usual bits because no sex, just intense hinting. Also warning that eventually I don't mention the tongue clicking and that's because he gets the nervous tic under control. Also some gore , mentions of child abuse and child porn and also cannibalism ....also as a side note it's been ages since I read the books so I don't remember his eye colour, so it became hazel. I might change later once I read them again lol. Anyways, enjoy!

Harry huffed, a nervous tic causing him to click his tongue at random intervals. He hated the Dursleys. Their foul attitudes, gazes, and manners left much to be desired. Yet according to them, he was the freak. The crazy one.  
A scowl briefly flirted across his face before he was blank faced once more. His green eyes were calculating as he took in his surroundings.  
To be fair, he mused, he possibly shouldn't have taunted them so much within the last few years. Even if it was retribution for all the times they beat him, belittled him, mocked him. So he had threatened to use the fattest Dursley in a stew. So he had promised to use Petunia's ribs as wind chimes. So he had hinted at exposing those child porn videos Vernon had stored away that no one but the two of them knew of. So what?

"Harry Potter. " his name was called and he stood, his nervous habit rearing its ugly head, causing him to click his tongue again- even as he appeared bored, hands tucked in his pockets while nonchalantly walking forward. 

He was surprised to note that the man, his psychiatrist,  that was scheduled to see him , regarded him with a cold calculation that the teen expected of a predator. Interest peaked, Harry gave the smartly dressed man a once over. To test the waters he locked gazes with the older male, allowing a bit of his own predator to leak through. Instead of fright or disgust, the man quirked a brow, interest lighting in his gaze.  
Harry felt his mouth twist into a quick smirk before he turned his eyes to the room he was ushered into, a click of his tongue muffled by the thick walls. 

"Mr. Potter, please have a seat." The voice from his doctor was dark and deep.

The seventeen year old sat politely, calmly surveying the room, seemingly not put off by the different decorations about the place. 

"My name is Doctor Hannibal Lector. I was contacted by your, "here the man's mouth turned down in the slightest moue of distaste, causing Harry to snort in amusement," relatives about their concerns about your mental state."  
   
The bored hum from the teen told the experienced doctor that it wasn't news. He wondered how the young man would act if he knew those relatives of his had been put on his kill list. The greed and desire he had seen in their gazes when they spoke of the boy told him much. Avarice. 

"Yeah, they don't like anything that isn't normal." The green eyed boy commented, humour dancing in his expression. A click of the boy's tongue brought Hannibal back to his list of questions he wished to ask. 

He was intrigued by the Mischeif he spied in the emerald depths. A game. He saw this as a challenge. He was obviously irritated - the nervous tic was a give away- however,  he was as entertained as he was annoyed and that fascinated the elder male.

"Their description of you was less than flattering."

Green eyes danced. "Oh, I'm sure."

The doctor tilted his head to the side, sensing the dark amusement and wondering how far it really went. Something told him he was going to enjoy the young man's presence. Well wasn't that interesting.

OoOoO

Hazel eyes observed as his patient, Mr. Potter (Please call me Harry. I detest my last name.), exited his office. That calm swagger had not left his gate, which pleased the hunter. That kind if confidence was so rare these days. It wasn't typical teenage arrogance either. The boy was simply sure of his actions. Sure of who he was and what he wanted. Still, his hunter side salivated at the puzzle that was Harry Potter.  The boy was a mystery. One whose predator was closely held behind a mask of nonchalance.  
He turned in his seat, silently waiting until he saw the teen exit the building, witnessing the tightening of his shoulders when the whale of an Uncle reached up in an aborted attempt to drag the teen. A deadly look creased the boy's face. Pausing the attempt. The Uncle muttered a word that had Hannibal mimicking the stiff pose of his client.

Freak.

How many times had he heard those words. By the looks of it, quite often. As if sensing his scrutiny the younger male turned his face upwards in his direction. Their gazes locked and something dark- primal- passed between them. As if two hunters were in the same room and had acknowledged each other in passing. The lethal grin he received brought an amused one to his normally stern facade and he felt something stir within him in a way it hadn't since Will had moved on. He tipped his head forward as a farewell before Harry resumed his walk towards the overly packed car of his relatives.

"Interesting. " he whispered to the empty room.

OoOoO

The next time he met Harry was when he was taking a stroll through the park late at night. It was a weekend but most kids had already been forced inside due to the hour. Which was how Hannibal preferred it. He didn't mind most children but he found their constant presence tiresome. Still, this quiet was much needed. Several of his clients had been rather tedious today. All with quibbles about cheating spouses or fearing rejection because of needing to be dominated. It would be amusing if it wasn't coming from grown adults.

Sadly his favourite customer wouldn't be in his office until tomorrow.  He and the teen had discussed much over the weeks that had followed their first meeting. Their playful banter had bordered on professional indecency but the mundane minds that often sought his expertise bade him indulge the lad, who so obviously lacked proper people to converse with as well. He enjoyed Harry's company. Not something that happened often. He saw more signs that he was speaking with another predator and he favoured that Dark side.  
Suddenly, he was brought from him wandering thoughts by the scent of blood. Curious, the cannibal followed the scent until he came to a secluded portion of the park that was so rarely visited that the grass was poorly maintained. There he spotted a figure bent over a felled body. Hands deep inside the chest cavity before with a squelch was heard and a click of a tongue absently sounded.

"Will you stand there all day, sir?" Green eyes zeroed on his form. Hannibal's own hazel orbs widening only slightly at being found out when he had made no noises.

He was being rude, he realized, and quickly collected himself before drawing closer to his patient and the body he was digging in.

"Searching for something?" He quipped, amused despite himself. Those eyes crinkled in humour as a quiet laughed huffed out of the younger male.

"Ah, I was, yes. The heart is rather the best organ, however, this one has such a degraded one I was trying to see if I could salvage any other parts. Sadly, this was a wasted venture. I should have figured. His petty jealousy has probably rotted his insides as well." The explanation ended with a bloodied hand being brought to his lips, a pink tongue darting out before he scrunched up his nose in disgust. "Yeah. Bitter. Gross. Well there goes that dish. What brings you here, sir?"

Hannibal surveyed the scene before striding forward, intent on helping the teen dispose of the body. He was stopped , though, by the teen, a look of intense concentration on his face. As if he were sizing the cannibal up.

"I was taking a stroll. Today was a boring one without your intellect there to alleviate it." He remarked, raising a brown when those brilliant gems locked with his own hazel. Whatever he saw there caused the boy to snort before waving a hand at the body which inexplicably burst into a smokeless flame.

"I would finish this off but it really was disappointingly bitter. At least he won't annoy me with talk of Quidditch anymore." Here the boy paused. "Try not to tell anyone you saw this. I don't want to fight another hunter on shared turf." 

Hannibal paused, internally amazed at the magic trick his patient had displayed. Outwardly he raised thin eyebrows before giving a short nod, acknowledging the comment as well as the request. He watched as with another flick of his hands the teen's previously blood laden hands were clean, clothes in a similar state of repair. It was impressive, and as such he felt it necessary to invite his Little puzzle to his home for dinner.

"I believe I might be able to quench your hunger if you would be willing to accompany me back at my home." 

Harry appeared surprised before a wicked smile squirmed his lips upward.

"I would be honoured, Mr. Hannibal."


	2. Quetzalcoatlus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here is chapter two! Warnings for mentions of child abuse and eating Malfoy. Poor Malfoy...

Months had passed since their first meeting, in which time Hannibal and the young predator (magical creature- his mind supplied) had become rather close. He had never considered his relative isolation as a bother before, however, whenever they went their separate ways, the longing the elder cannibal had experienced at his absence had taken him off guard. He...relished the boy's presence. Cherished it. Wanted it. He found the young creature amusing, intelligent , with an appetite for flesh that rivaled his own. He had spent hours with the child, learning about those odious beings he lived with, the magical world, his creature status, and what the younger male enjoyed.

Today he had no clients, though he had ventured to work rather than remaining home, to stave off his boredom. He had been sifting through client folders, deciding which would need to be 'let go' as it were, when his door was knocked upon. Hazel eyes blinked before he sighed and placed his work down, then travelled to the door. His professional mask was replaced with one of mild annoyance when he noticed the walrus being the opening to his office. Behind him was object of his previous thoughts, a quick roll of green orbs told Hannibal that he likely wouldn't enjoy this particular visit. The elder male replaced his mask of indifference before looking the agitated fat man over. A click of Harry's tongue sounded in the room.

"Mr. Dursley. To what do I owe this visit." He paused to step back, allowing entrance while subtlety casting a possessive gaze at the teen as he followed after the lumbering pig. 

A cheeky grin and a wink let him know that he had allowed his uncle in as an offering to Hannibal. To let him see how the man was at his core and the cannibal felt a thrill thrum through him. A game. One he wouldn't be able to resist. An answering smirk from Hannibal, to let the younger know he understood and the boys was relaxed into his normal nonchalant gate.

"Hello, Mr. Harry."

"Hello, Mr. Hannibal. Nice day isn't it?"

The cannibal turned away before he gave the boy the dark smile he wished to display. Oh his devious little magic user. The spluttering of the pig had Hannibal hiding an entirely instinctual moue of disgust.

"Enough! You said you'd fix him. Make him normal! He's still a freak! What am I paying you for?" Shouted Dursley, face red with hatred. He turned.

Harry's eyes focused on the man, a sinister glimmer entering his gaze that had saliva pooling in Hannibal's mouth and an inexplicable urge to engage in carnal desires with the lad. Hannibal's ire over the gargantuan human in his rooms was slightly quelled at the irritation and disgust displayed in his companions eyes.

"Normal is a relative term, Mr. Dursley." He intoned before sitting behind his desk. 

Apparently, that wasn't what the oaf wanted to hear as he stalked forward, slamming his hands on the desk, spittle flying out of his mouth and hitting Hannibal's cheek in his rage.

"I paid you to fix him! He will not be around my family anymore if you can't fix his freakish ways!" 

Hannibal's eyes narrowed minutely. A quiet fury bubbled slowly through his veins, the storm of emotion causing his hunter side to be activated. He deliberately withdrew his handkerchief and calmly wiped the spittle from his face.

"Hmmm. As far as I can tell, your nephew is actually quite healthy. Which is rather bizarre considering he has to deal with you on a near daily basis."

This statement brought a snort from his young friend and a bellow of rage from the Dursley male. Before the tub of lard could advance or retreat, Hannibal struck -swift as a snake- a letter opener embedded deeply in Vernon Dursley's hand, pinning him to the desk.   
The cannibal's hazel eyes were nearly red when the now terrified pig looked fixedly at him. He was further startled when his nephew walked around him to stand beside the psychiatrist. Those green eyes Vernon hated so much, gazed at him with mock concern.

"Aw, Hannibal,  you'll spoil the meat!" A pout crept across Harry's lips, causing Hannibal to smirk. It was anything  but friendly even as it managed to come across as fond yo the younger male.

"This one doesn't deserve to grace your palate, young Cu Sith." Remarked the older male, causing the boy to start in shock. He had never actually told the cannibal what his kind was called. He supposed he shouldn't be surprised. A sly smirk graced his features before he gave a wry chuckle.

"When did you figure it out?"

"I give you credit. It wasn't until last week when I saw you transform. Green really does suit you child."

A blush and grumble was the cannibal's only reply before magical creature sighed and picked up a model of a quetzalcoatlus,  one of the larger pterasaurs, on his desk with a distracted air.

"If you do what I know you're planning, you need to make sure even my people," this was uttered as if it were a cursed word, " can not trace it to us. I enjoy our time together, I'd hate to have to resort to hiding." 

Hannibal regarded the male, something molten slithering into his gaze before it was gone and replaced with a deep consideration as he looked the offending walrus ever. The child was right, of course. If he wasn't careful then it would come back to them which would make things problematic. Heaving a theatrical sigh, the elder predator leaned his body closer to the small hellhound.

"What do you suggest then, Harry?" He inquired, hazel eyes never losing their cold amused sparkle.

The Dursley male cast a rather constipated look at Harry in what he assumed was a rather intimidating fashion, only succeeding in a roll of his nephew's emerald orbs.

"I think, someone needs to find his porn stash. All of those poor kids, subjected to all sorts of humiliating things at the whims of Freaks. Like. You." Harry punctuated each word, leaning closer to the pig, a serene smile of promised death on his countenance.

In an uncharacteristic motion the taller, older male reached out and grasped Harry's hair in a tight grip. He pulled, exposing the hellhound's neck. He watched as the jugular gave leaps during each beat of the creature's heart and Hannibal's blood sang. It was such a devious plan, one he would have employed if he had been aware of such a card to play.   
He scented along the length of pale flesh before him, inhaling the aroma of wild earth that the boy always had. If ever he could fall in love with someone, he was sure this young one would be the one. As it was the hunter in him practically pureed in contentment. He wouldn't allow for anyone else to be his companion. No one else would do.

"Acceptable." He uttered, noting how Harry's eyes were dilated in excitement, his tongue forming in his mouth to utter one of his tell tale clicks. 

Hannibal had been working with the kid on quelling the habit, but he allowed it for this moment. He understood the click released pent up energy, like him humming whilst waiting for his dinner to arrive.   
Hannibal didn't ease his grip, instead brushing his lips against Harry's ears. He barely glimpsed the disgust laced in piggy eyes before his attention was garnered by his Cu Sith.

"Tell me, dear doctor, do you know the proper channels or should I play the part of damsel in distress?" Teeth flashed in a wicked grin that had the older hunter shifting. 

Mock thoughtfulness masked the calculating look Lecter held. A sudden dread made him stiffen, however Harry's soft knowing chuckle calmed him some what.

"Worry not, sir. 'Freak' remember? I was barely worthy to be their maid, for clothes on my back, to be touched at all really. With their meat socks anyways." He stated, emerald orbs flashing in memory.

It took a moment for Hannibal, Master of Calm, to actually feel anything resembling it. They hurt what was his. Their lives would be one exercise in misery. Harry was right. Killing them would bring too much attention to themselves but death wasn't the only way to utterly destroy them. With a sigh of regret , the cannibal released the hellhound and returned his attention to the filth residing in his office.

"We will discuss this later, my little hellhound. You are not the freak. People who display such atrocious behaviour towards children are the true freaks. Now, " hazel orbs once more seemed to bleed red as the promise of a different kind of hunt kept through," I do, indeed, have people I can contact, and being your psychiatrist I am obligated to report suspected child abuse. How well are you at playing, Harry."

In answer, fat tears began to leak from verdant eyes, lower lip quivering and the most pitiful whimper escaped those full appendages.

"He b-beat me with his belt when I- I didn't do things to him." The quiver in Harry's voice was so real Hannibal's predator instincts zeroed in on him as if seeing him through tunnel vision. 

Never had he seen such acting, even from some of the killers he had encountered over the years. He let out a reverent breath before once more collecting himself and allowing a pleased hum to escape.

"Perfect, child." Intoned the doctor, gaining a cheeky grin which turned into a predatory smirk when focused again on their victim.

"Are you up for a magical meal, Hannibal? It's simply to die for, and definitely better fare than this whole monstrosity. "

Intrigued, the elder male inclined his head, having not had the opportunity to eat anything (or anyone for that matter) from the magical world.

"May I ask the coarse?" He inquired and the lethal grin he was bequeathed had his eyes lowering to half last. Even before Harry answered, he suspected he had an idea as to the answer.

"A little bit of Malfoy Steak with sautéd vegetables, drizzled in garlic and herb sauce." He replied, teeth gleaming maliciously. 

"I look forward to the meal, child." He practically purred and a click of Harry's tongue was his response.

"Now to do away with this trash."


	3. Metaphysics

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy balls another update!!! I got another bite of another fandom....help meeeeeeee. So expect some YYH soon cause Kurama calls to my life once more lol! Anyways....have an update :)

It had been a few years since the young Harry Potter and Hannibal Lecter had become acquainted. During those years had been filled with the two getting closer as friends. They had shared multiple hunts and meals together , had wreaked havoc on both the muggle and magical world, (" I do enjoy a bit of Magic with my toast in the morning." Harry had once joked.) whilst no one had been the wiser.   
The Dursley's lives had been thoroughly ruined. Petunia and Dudley ,the poor house. Marge in jail for animal cruelty , and Vernon Dursley in jail on multiple counts of child pornography and abuse of a minor. 

Harry had played the victim so well, his tears had called forth sympathetic neighbours who would disparage the name Dursley for generations to come.   
After that had been accomplished, Harry had sought a college near his new friend. He wanted to attend a muggle college, the wizarding world had become tedious after all. The Headmaster had tried to change his mind, as he always did now, considering he had yet to conform to how Harry Potter was supposed to be.   
The magic world was a mess and he was NOT going to help them fix it when they - and by they he meant Dumbledore- had created it.

With an inaudible sigh, the now 20 year old gazed out of the window of his classroom. He wondered what Hannibal had planned for dinner today. Last night had been a slow cooked chili, with a side of spinach salad and a light crisp white wine to wash it down. He wouldn't mind left overs if the elder cannibal didn't wish to cook. He cast a sly look to his very irritating neighbour who wouldn't stop making doe eyes at him when she thought he wasn't looking. Though he was certain he could cook for the man for once.   
Rude, brash, and definitely couldn't take the hint that he wasn't interested. Before he could suggest it, his phone vibrated, signalling he was receiving a message.

[Child, how is your class?]

[Boring. Metaphysics is boring without practical applications.]

[Quite.] 

Here Harry imagined a quick quirk of his companions lips.

[Whatcha need?]

[I don't wish bother you, however we have a...guest.]

The pause told Harry it wasn't someone he was overly fond of seeing, which meant Hannibal was likely most irritated.

[Oh?]

[A Mister Albus Dumbledore, accompanied by a Mister Albian.] 

Harry's breath caught in his throat. Other than the times the Cu Sith had brought home dinner from the magical world, he had wanted to keep the world's separate for Hannibal. He didn't want his world with Hannibal being ruined by the meddling of the Headmaster. The man had been trying so hard to recruit him. He had informed Hannibal he didn't want any part of their war and it called many. 

[Do you need assistance or are you safe?]

[Oh, my hellhound, is that concern for my welfare I hear?]

A blush stains his cheeks even if he was unashamed of how attached he had become to the older predator. Absently he clicked his tongue, a habit he had mostly under control except where Hannibal was concerned. He decided two could play.

[I guess I'll just go back to getting this chick beside me to stop eyeballing me like I'm a slab of steak then.]

A heartbeat and inwardly Harry snickered , imagining all of the various emotions that would slide through his eyes.

[Invite her to dinner one day soon, child. If love a chance at teaching her some manners.]

The pleased snort that escaped him brought curious glances from the girl in question and the young hellhound ignored her with ease.

[Already had a meal in mind. We might have to tread carefully. He has been adamant I join in his battle against the Dark Lord in the magical world.] Remarked the boy, his fingers dancing over the keys of the screen.[I wouldn't put it passed him to use magic to persuade you to give up all you know of me. Make sure you avoid his eyes until I get there.] 

He stood , ignoring the glares he received from his peers.  
"Sorry, prof. I'll send you my project at the end of tomorrow. Family emergency."

The professor merely smiled and waved him off, not at all worried due to Harry's perfect scores. He exited the building and later the grounds, getting into Hannibal's car (he was allowed to use it on College Days only) and driving back to the home they now shared. When he pulled up he didn't expect Hannibal to meet him on the porch, but the older man had a dangerous gleam in his eyes that suggested he was both pleased with his return and annoyed at the presence of others in his territory. His favour for the other hunter caused him to place a hand on his friend's arm,  shivering delightfully when the man inhaled, leaning close to him.

"Welcome home, child." He whispered, lips brushing his ear as it was wont to do when Hannibal touched him. It was intimacy in the way only he allowed himself to be, but Harry cherished it. The death bringer leaned closer, eyes soft.

"Anywhere you are, is home, Hannibal." He confessed and didn't give the man a chance to respond before walking around him and up to the house." Let's get this over with,  sir. He's galling at the best of times."

He didn't have to turn to know Hannibal followed, but the absolute smouldering gaze that was burning a hole in his back, told him he had not heard the last of his confession. He looked forward to the talk.

"Harry, my boy!"

The young man in question twitched in revulsion.  He hated when the old coot spoke to him like this. He sent the man and Auror with him a frigid stare before waltzing through the room to the kitchen. When he returned, both of the intruders appeared mildly annoyed while Hannibal's stoic face simply reflected boredom.

"To what do I owe this displeasure?" Harry wondered aloud, emerald eyes glittering ominously.

For his part, the Headmaster barely batted an eyelash. The Auror was a bit more open with his expression and the irritation had morphed to down right angry disgust. Harry wanted cackle. Some people were just too easy.

"Harry, my boy-"

"I can't describe to you how far I am from being your boy, headmaster. "

"-there has been more attacks on the Wizarding World. Voldemort grows stronger every day, your classmates and friends need you."

Harry snorted and offered one of the drinks in his hands to Hannibal who nursed it politely, head inclined in thanks.

"And I believe I've stated he's not my problem." He retorted, feeling the urge to click his tongue but taking a deep breath instead, focusing on Hannibal's blood tinged scent mixed with cinnamon and the light aftershave the older male sometimes applied.

As if sensing what Harry was doing, his fellow hunter spared him a brief smile before focusing deadly intent, expertly hidden, on the men behind the hellhound.

"How can you say that? After all we've done for you? After all your parents did!" Shouted the Auror, spittle flying from his lips like a sprinkler system. A lip curled in mild disgust was the only reaction Harry gave to the magical human's diatribe. Seeing that the Auror wasn't getting through, Albus raised his hand to appear as if he was going to calm the situation.

"Harry , my boy, I see that you have found a friend in the human world, but I really must insist. I'm sure the Dursley's would be willing to take you in for a few months and I would hate for anything to happen to Mr. Hannibal thanks to Voldemort's advances." The elderly wizard surmised,  missing the stiffening of Harry, missing the irritated click of his tongue, missing the way that Hannibal's visage twisted into something cold and calculating.

" I would have a care how you speak, headmaster. The fact you wish to place Harry with known child abusers whilst also threatening my person, gives me ample ammunition in having you permanently removed from his life." A delicate tilt to the cup he was still enjoying punctuated his statement.

Harry scowled before walking away, hating the fact that the meddlesome man nearly undermined many years of control over his nervous habit. He took in a small breath, trying to center himself again. He didn't want to be an embarrassment to a man he admired so greatly. As if fate sought to help, he heard Albus splutter at the veiled threat from a mere muggle. Oh how that  must stick in his draw.

"Headmaster, I'm not joining you. I want nothing to do with you or your Order."

"So Tom has gotten to you after all. There have been rumours and I suspected after poor Mr. Weasley turned up missing."

Here Harry bared his teeth,  eyes flashing in his anger. 

"Ronald Weasley was a pissant with no manners, enough jealousy to sink the Titanic, and an unhealthy obsession with being my friend for money and fame. His sister, sex crazed girl that she is, is no better. That whole family is a train wreck and you attempting to manipulate me into giving away anything by using them is rather boorish of you." He snapped, spinning to face the subject of his ire.

Albus' calm grandfatherly facade belied the scent of fear and frustration the hellhound could detect in the air. His beast, so close to the surface, was salivating; relishing the underlying emotions.

"Now, now. Young Ginerva simply has a crush on you, dear boy-" 

Harry smirked when he noted Hannibal give nearly imperceptible twitch and couldn't resist adding another Weasley to a death list of his favourite hunter.

"Groping me in the halls when I've asked repeatedly for her to stop, isn't just a crush, sir."

He could almost hear the hunter' s gaze narrowing in on the unfortunate soul. He couldn't wait to see the chase that occurred now. Ginerva's days were numbered.

"A hot little number like that? I'm sure you wanted it." Remarked the Auror, and something in Harry snapped. 

Flashes of his childhood, when he was brave enough- naive enough- to believe someone would help him if he told what was going on at home, slithered through his mind. No one believed him. No one listened. They all thought he must have done something to garner such hate from his relatives.  
A firm hand, gentle, grounding, descended on his arm and Harry remembered himself enough to breathe. He hated humans so much.

"I would be appreciative if you left my home. Young Harry has had a trying day. Perhaps you can return and we can discuss this at length over dinner." Hannibal's calm precise cadence brought him out if his red haze and he relaxed even further. This man was a balm.

A thinly veiled grimace of annoyance pierced the grandfather mask, but the older male accepted gracefully before with a pop the two men were gone. Harry tipped his head back, cracking his neck side to side before breathing in deeply and closing his eyes. When he opened them, his heart sped up at the look his friend was sparing him. Hungry. Possessive.

"We have a lot of guests we need to invite." He murmured, receiving a snort from Harry." Naughty, child. You goaded him on purpose, but no matter. I think they would make good company." His grin was all teeth and not friendly.

The hellhound's answering broad smile was equally unnerving.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone had a safe weekend ♡ Here's the next chapter!

Hannibal peeled back his gloves, dropping them in the sanitizing waste basket before surveying his work. This one had been an interesting hunt, filled with sobbed confessions and -at least for Hannibal- very informative. Never before had he been able to work on a magical person but Harry had been stressed after his run in with Dumbledore the other day and had managed to snag this one in the middle of the night. The Headmaster, had attempted to set a trace on Harry's person without his knowledge but being a magical creature, Harry had known and had dealt with the issue promptly. He had then gifted Hannibal, telling him who this person was, and stated that said man wouldn't be missed and then left for school after suggesting he would make a perfect meal for their guests. Seeing his devious friend so relaxed after dealing with the older wizard, was a relief for the cannibal and he promised that their guest would become a most exquisite meal. 

He finished cleaning his work space, thankful that Harry had been thoughtful enough to add enchantment to a bin in the room that would not only preserve excess meat or bones but would keep them from being discovered by the uninvited. Once done he traversed the steps up into the main part of his house to the welcome scent of cooking meat permeating the air. It seemed Harry was home. And wasn't that astonishing. His hellhound felt he was home. The killer in him was oddly satisfied. He could admit to feeling similar to the young male.  
Entering the kitchen, he was greeted with the welcome sight of the lad, stirring meat in a pan. Music, some heavy metal band that incorporated orchestra music in its material, trilled gently from the nearby phone. He was thankful that Harry respected their differing tastes in music by keeping the volume lower.

"Was it successful?" He asked without turning, earning a smirk from Hannibal.

"Most informative.  Thank you. When do the guests arrive?"

"In a few hours. I'll take care of all the cooking tonight, if you wish to be more presentable?"

Acting instinctively, Hannibal drew behind Harry, drawing his fingers gently across the younger male's neck, enjoying the shiver it garnered.

"I look forward to the meal, Cu Sith." He breathed before pulling away and making his way to his room to get ready for their impending company.

0o0o0o0o

"Harry my dear boy this is amazing!"  

"It really is sublime, Harry! You simply must send me the recipe!"

"Oh Harry when we marry, you have to make this every night!"

The Headmaster,  flanked by two of his female lackeys,  continued to gush about the meal, talking with mouths full or insinuating there would ever be a next time. Hannibal was hard pressed to keep his temper and Harry, while annoyed, was rather amused with how deep they were digging their own proverbial graves.  
Ah the near visible tic in his friend's jaw, the slight tightening of his hands on the glass he was sipping from, even down to the hazel eyes, which normally carried fond amusement, harboured only a lividity that stole his breath.

"So sure that you two will be married, Miss Ginerva? Harry never speaks of you so I assumed you two do not regularly converse." Hannibal finally spoke, the expressiveness he felt for Harry leeching into his voice, making said bint narrow her muddy eyes on him.

"It's no surprise he wouldn't talk to a creepy muggle like you about someone from our world." She snapped, Hermione nodding agreement.

Harry leaned his chin on his hand, a sly smirk slowly slipping onto his lips. Well, well, well, this was entertaining. He was startled when Hannibal absently reached towards him and tapped his elbow.

"Elbows off the table, child."

Harry laughed before acquiescing. Hannibal must be enjoying this meal as well, despite his loathing of the company. When he returned his attention to the guests he spotted the absolute venom the youngest Weasley was gifting Hannibal with. 

"How dare you treat Harry like that! He's not your dog!" She screeched,  Dumbledore face becoming constipated with her sudden outburst.

"Now, now , Ginny. I'm sure Harry wouldn't allow anyone to treat him poorly," the elder wizard tried to keep everyone calm. Only 15 minutes in and the meal was already a disaster.

Hannibal, for his part, remained still, poised as if awaiting his prey to step into his trap.

'Step into my parlor.' Thought Harry with a smirk and he took one last bite of his meal before signing in contentment; sitting back in a relaxed state.

"Harry, have you thought anymore about what we talked about earlier in the week?" Albus attempted to change the subject, earning him another glare from Ginny. The hellhound sighed, fed up with this line of question.

"No, Headmaster. Fight your own war. I just want to live a peaceful life. Graduate from a muggle college. Maybe open a meat shop." Here he shared an amused smile with Hannibal, disappearing Ginerva with their closeness.

With a cry she flung herself at Harry, wrapping her hands around his manhood and pressing her body to his, displaced China falling to the floor as she practically lay in his lap.

"Surely you'd rather be in the wizarding world than be around this boring muggle with his ugly decor. You'd have me if you want." She leaned forward, intent on kissing him, when she was suddenly frozen in place by a hand about her throat. Her wild eyes searched for Harry's face as she panicked , hoping for help, only to see glee and hunger in his gaze which was aimed over her head; behind her.

"You will unhand him.   Your hands are unworthy to touch him. I haven't had such rude guests in a long time." He squeezed harder as she struggled, releasing Harry so her hands could scrabble at his tight grip. He locked eyes with Harry, allowing his possessiveness to really show. "You see, Harry is already spoken for. You've touched what is mine and I don't like sharing."

The hellhound's eyes widened minutely in shock. His breath stuttered and the urge to click his tongue was stronger than it had been in what felt like a long time. Not only had Hannibal claimed him, he had done so with others present. Considering how very tight his control was, and how hard it was for the man to get close to anyone since Mischa,  his statement was astonishing. 

"Let her go, you freak!" Screamed Hermione and Harry shook off his surprise to glare heatedly at the witch. Hannibal had a thing for rude people. Harry had a thing for people who used that word. That word he had heard every day of his life. Dumbledore made to intervene but a blast of Harry's magic, unleashed in his ire, made him stumble back. Eyes went wide with horror as Harry's hair bled green and claws began to appear on his hand. 

Hannibal watched, thrilled at the chance to see Harry transform. His Hellhound. Swiftly, Harry lurched forward, easily manuvering around Ginny, leaping across the table and tackling the witch to the floor, dragging his claws into the young witch's gut. Her cries of pain were music to his ears. While he was doing that, Hannibal gave Ginny, who was frozen in fear, a predatory leer.

The dragon inside of him had been unleashed watching Harry reach into the magical girl's body cavity. Dragons were hoarders, protective of their treasure and the Hellhound was definitely his.  
But now, he had a chance to show these magic users exactly why no one crossed his path. Why even a 'muggle' should be feared. 

He struck like a viper, briefly lamenting the cutlery about to be contaminated on an inferior specimen, before jamming the knife into Ginerva's neck. Blood sprayed outward as he removed it before he jammed it into her stomach then let her sink to the floor. The screams had died down, and Ginny's pitiful whimper accompanied by retching from the elder man told Hannibal that Harry had made a mess, even before he turned back to the scene.

"Child, we really need to talk about this mess you made." He stated nonchalantly wiping at the blood that had sprayed his face with his spare handkerchief. 

In an instant the Cu Sith half turned and was in front of him sniffing his neck before a chuff of quiet laughter was heard. Steadily Harry regained his human visage and the teen licked at his fingers before mentioning to the doctor's kill.

"Pot, kettle, sir. This would take forever without magic. Aren't you glad we met?" He stated cheekily, blinking when the man smirked.

"For many reasons, least of which being the ease of a crime being cleaned." He remarked before straightening his shirt and sighing. 

Dinner had been lovely and it was a shame it had been ruined. Attention grabbed by the rather silent Headmaster, the older predator motioned to the man.

"What do we do with him?"

Harry chuckled, licked at Hannibal's cheek, then strolled forward.

"I have an idea."

-Somewhere in the wizarding world-

Tom Marvolo Riddle, Dark Lord and Heir of Slytherin was perusing the Daily Prophet while eating his breakfast for the day. He found it amusing witnessing how the Light ,who bowed to Dumbledore, fell over themselves to spread more discourse. He especially enjoyed the fact that no matter how hard he tried, the vaunted Light Lord wouldn't convince the supposed Saviour to cow tow to him.  
A pop of apparition declared his house wolf's arrival and he replaced his cup of coffee down on its saucer before turning his attenti on to the creature.

"Master Dark Lord, sir. You be's having a gift in the sitting room from a Mister Hellhound." It stated and with a swift nod it popped away.

Intrigued, he stood and made his way to the sitting room, curious as to who the Hellhound was. Did he have an ally he was unaware of? He didn't know anyone named Hellhound.  
Once he reached the room he slid open the doors and had to pause a second. He smirked before deep chuckles erupted from him and he closed the distance between himself and his 'present'.

Angry blue eyes glared at him and he took a moment to savour the man's expression before spotting the note attached to the man's beard. He tipped it off, relishing the muffled shout of pain from the elder wizard and bane of his life. Wicked red eyes gleamed as he read the contents of his note.

"Hey Tom,

Thought you and I could do without this particular nuisance in our lives. Happy Christmas.

Sincerely, 

Harry Potter, the-boy-who-lived-to-NOT-be-a-thorn-in-your-side, Saviour of No One, Happily Taken By A Fellow Murderer, Hellhound.

PS: Have fun with ruling the wizarding world!"

Tom couldn't stop the insane cackled that exited his mouth as dawning dread settled on his enemy's features, who struggled in his bindings. 

Oh he really liked this kid now.


	5. Homo Sapiens

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it guys! I might throw one shots in every now and then but this is all I have guys ♡ Hope you like it! I wont be writing for a bit because I'll be busy with making gifts for Christmas. Please be safe everyone! I love you ♡♡

The droning of his newest client would have been more tedious if his kind hadn't been otherwise occupied with the shaggy green canine sniffing around his office. It had been many months since they had had that unfortunate dinner and they had been blissfully left alone.   
He and Harry had continued on, more comfortable around each other even in comparison to how they were before. He peered fondly at his hellhound who had insisted on joining him on some of his sessions as of late. It was curious, however much appreciated. It wasn't as if Harry had school he needed to attend as his classes were cancelled when a classmate of Harry's mysteriously went missing.  
Silly little girl shouldn't have been making cow eyes at what was his like that Ginerva girl. Harry padded around the room, avoiding the heavily perfumed woman who was talking non-stop about her husband trying out new girls like he would shoes. Dark shaggy fur seemed to fluff out every now and then when he came across a new scent, the braided tail gently tossing side to side.

"How long have you had the dog?" Interrupted his client with an air of derision. Hannibal tilted his head. He wondered if she disliked animals in general or just dogs." Dying and braiding his fur is just inhumane. He looks ugly."

Harry narrowed bright gold eyes on her, giving an amused doggy grin before lumbering over to Hannibal, his giant paws sounding loudly in the room. He was no where near full size; the young creature had said they get to the size of a bull when full grown, but he was still the size of a Great Dane.   
Absently, the doctor ran long fingers through thick fur and offered her a plain smile. Interestingly, even this form wasn't a true one, as when he was on a hunt, the flesh of his face would melt away, leaving behind a ghastly skull, menacing teeth glistening. Hannibal found any form Harry took to be breathtaking.  
Bringing his mind back to focus on the woman before him, he dragged his fingers over the strong supine jaw.

"Would you believe me if I told you he's naturally this colour? At least he's been like this since I found him. As to his tail, it's a beast to brush all the time, so I braided it so it's not a tangled mess, stays clean, and out of his way." He informed, receiving a few licks to his hand.

The woman sniffed, not appeased in slightest by the explanation but obviously intimidated by the tall canine. 'And well she should be,' Hannibal thought in disdain.  
Reminding himself that killing off the clientele was bad for business and unconscionably rude, the psychiatrist finished his session and then cleaned up his office once she was gone. She had been his final patient of the day, he was glad to see her go as well.

A burst of energy told Hannibal that Harry had shifted once more into his human form and he turned, spotting the younger male rearranging the furniture with a wave of his hand. The doctor turned back to the last of his paperwork, offering the young man a small twitch of his lips to show his pleasure.

"I do believe that's called laziness, child."

A short from behind him followed by another burst of energy told him that Harry was doing more magic anyways. He never begrudged his hellhound the use of his magic as he knew that when in the muggle world he wasnt able to use it freely.  
He briefly wondered what they should eat tonight. He had some deer meat in the fridge, marinating in a barbecue mixture. The young magical creature had once confided that he had neber had it before. It was moments like that, that he wondered if he could finally do away with the Dursley nuisances. Their destruction of Harry's childhood was quite thorough and it was only fair he return the favour.

A knock on the door interrupted his thoughts, though he noticed the smug grin from his fellow hunter signalling that the boy had likely felt whoever it was long before they appeared on the other side of his door.

"Should we be expecting someone, child?" He inquired, finding humour in the teasing glint in Harry's gaze.

"Oh I expected him ages ago. I'm surprised he took so long."

Curious, Hannibal rounded his desk to open the door while Harry continued to magically tidy the room. Opening the door, the doctor was confronted with the visage of a man appeared in his forties. He was tall and lean, eyes a blood red. He had high cheekbones and held a confidence in his stature that spoke of slight narcissism. There was an intelligence that spoke of years of experience and book learning hidden behind that ruby stare. It told the cannibal that his guest was not a pushover messenger, he was someone in charge. 

"Hullo, Tom!" Chimed in his Hellhound, earning a mocking glare from the Dark Lord and a chuckle from Hannibal. He was used to such antics from the surprisingly playful wizard.

"Brat."

"Ah, but at least I'm a brat who isn't against you."

"Which begs me ask why you're on my doorstep if you and Harry have no quarrel with each other."

Tom straightened andand inclined his head before mentioning inside the room.

"May I come in? I can sense the privacy wards the child has put up and what I have to say is sensitive."

Hannibal stepped back to allow the man entrance to his office, afterwards closing the door and walking to sit behind his desk of which his hellhound was sitting on. He gave the boys a look, receiving a laugh for his troubles, and eliciting a small - barely perceptible sigh from Hannibal. The things he put up with for this child.

"What brings you here, Tom?" Harry asked , long legs dangling off of the doctor's desk. 

Tom took a moment to note the alert stance carefully hidden behind a mask of calm, exuded by the muggle next to the barely hidden euphoria on his fellow magic user's countenance. It was an odd mixture, these two, but Tom wasn't going to question it if it meant he could rule the wizarding world unimpeded. And if he was honest, he found his interest piqued when he realized that despite the apparent dislike of Harry sitting on his desk, there was a deep tenderness in the predator's eyes that spoke volumes.  
Clearing his throat, Tom smoothed out his clothes, deciding that their...whatever they had, was none of his business; he needed to get down to what he came for.

"As you are well aware, Dumbledore is no longer an issue. I, and my followers, successfully took over the Ministry and thereby rule Wizarding Britain."

Harry clapped and cackled, but Hannibal's hazel orbs narrowed, making Tom shift. He'd never met a human that made him so uncomfortable before. Refusing to fidget , he took a breath and continued.

"It has come to my attention that there is a resistance being coalesced, trying to overthrow my rule. Not surprising. It is headed by people of Dumbledore's old order. Also unsurprising. What is startling is that they claim -you- as their figure head."

Here Harry's amusement abruptly vanished. Green eyes became deadly and Tom finally became aware of the literal predator in the room. What made him grip the arm of his chair wasn't simply that realization , however, but the look of cold focus he was bequeathed from the muggle.

"Is that so? How unfortunate. Do you know who these rebels are specifically?" The deceptively calm voice from Doctor Lecter rose all the hairs on Tom's neck; spotting the feral gaze of the creature beside the doctor made him expressly happy that he had them on his side. He had a feeling not even magic could protect him from them should they choose to actually hunt him.

He swallowed and nodded, conjuring a list of names and handing them over where Harry snatched it to peruse. A snort echoed in the room.

"Of course. Moody. No surprise that the crazy Weasley parents are there either. Don't know him. Don't know him. Don't know her. Oh dear, poor Luna, she must have been suckered into this. Probably looking for some peculiar creature again. There's the Twins. Promise of meeting me, no doubt. They've been attempting to join my side for ages. I keep telling them I don't do partners." 

Because he was focused on the paper and not the Doctor, he missed the quick predatory smirk the elder male flashed at the young wizard. The man stood and he silently drew closer to Harry, his mouth ghosting over Harry's neck and ears in what seemed like the barest if caresses. The moan of surrender ripped from the younger male had Tom tensing, feeling as if he were intruding.

"I hope when you say no partner, you're specifically referring to anyone who isn't me."

"You're more than a partner, Hannibal."

The doctor growled lowly and he bit the younger male's, causing the boy to gasp and arch, his hand shooting up to grip at Hannibal's hair. After a second or two of kneading his teeth into supple flesh, the doctor pulled away, ostensibly straightening his shirt- the epitome of nonchalance. 

"Mr. Tom. What do you propose we do about these insurgents? I don't wish that they continue to use my Harry's name to fund their vendetta against you." Those hazel eyes gave him the most intense stare he had received from anyone.

"That is why I came here with my information. I have labelled them undesirables but I have no way to take your name out of their mouths." He spread his hands in a gesture of helplessness , though everyone present knew it was merely an expression of the older wizard's irritation over the matter.

Harry tilted his head side to side, cracking his neck as he thought it over. Suddenly a rather devious grin spread over his visage.

"I have an idea."

OoOoOoO

Several days later, the Dark Lord held a gathering in the square outside if the Minestry of Magic. He had surmised that a lot of the rebels would likely be there and it allowed for the three to plan accordingly.   
Said Dark Wizard was positioned on a dais, his second -Barty Jr. - was to his right as a guard and seated to his left was Hannibal who was wearing a special charm that allowed him to see the magical world without ripping apart the enchantment that kept it hidden from muggles.   
Beside him, at his feet , sat Harry in his Hellhound form, though still in the less frightening guise. The young wizard was grinning a lopsided dog-like grin, making those who didn't know what he was coo, whilst the ones who knee , cringe.  
After everyone gathered Tom stood and made his way to the podium. As he cleared his throat, he contained his grin, feeling that he shouldn't look so internally smug when talking to the sheep of the Wizarding World.

"Good evening. We are gathered here to officially announce a few things. First, we have successfully driven back the enemy, strengthened our magical borders and have put into practice a few of the new policies that will ensure that we will have little to no interaction from the muggle world. I have personally appointed some of my most trusted advisors to keep the talkstalks going with selected officials in case we need access, however, I anticipate such instances to be far and few between." He took a breath, shuffled some cards, continued. "Secondly, our plan to make Harry Potter no longer a threat , has been promising-"

"Liar!" Shouted a wizard, standing tall and raising his want.

Instantly Barty was in front of Tom, want raised to protect his Lord. A few of the wizard's and witches in the crowd either closed ranks around the protestor or put as much distance as they could between themselves and the irate wizard.  
Red eyes glittered with an unholy light as his ally stood to his full height. For once, he was tempted to let someone else handle the agitator, especially as it looked To be so promising.

"How am I a liar, mister..."

"I'll never tell you!"

"...right. Anyways. I have talked extensively with the so called Saviour of your sorry hides and the boy wishes to have nothing to do with any of you. He and I came to an agreement. He stays out of my business and I return the favour." Sneered the Dark Lord, amusement in his eyes even as his tone was mostly bored.

Harry wheeze out the equivalent of a dog laugh before resting his massive head on Hannibal's lap. However, the rioter wasn't finished, looking to his fellows who also drew their wands, believing -rather foolishly- that their numbers would help them overcome a Dark Lord. 

"Harry Potter would never join you! You killed his parents! You killed his mentor! His friends! Why would he join a murderer?" Shouted the wizard, a few of his surrounding people murmuring their agreement with the sentiment.

"Actually-" Tom began only for the hellhound to become frustrated enough to transform into his human form.

"Actually, I'm right here, am fed up with the wizardmy world as a whole, and have decided that you would look really nice stuffed with dressing and braised after being marinated in a spicy honey mustard sauce." He grinned, flashing sharp teeth , laughing when the surrounding magical crowd as one, paled.

Suddenly he was pulled backwards into a very familiar lap. A hand reached around and gently but firmly turned his head to the side revealing his neck but also bringing his ear closer to Hannibal's lips.

 

"Now, now, child. Just because they were rude doesn't mean y o u should be as well." Purred his   
Doctor in a voice that told him the man wasn't really mad.Harry licked at the hand holding his chin captive, eliciting a feral rumble deep in Hannibal's chest."Careful child. You might not like what you provoke later."

The hellhound's green eyes were bright with Mischeif but he settled down, knowing when to back off. Neither liked public displays, feeling that while teasing was fine, their love life was a bit more of a private affair.  
Through all of this the crowd was shivering, voices overlapping with fear and confusion. And then that stupidly brave wizard who had been speaking this whole time, stepped forward with an accusatory want raised.

"MUGGLE!" he shouted in and angry voice."You spout how you wish to keep us separate but there one is , right there! Defiling out saviour!"

Harry snarled, Hannibal's gaze zeroed in on the offending wizard, and Tom seemed rather bored. 

"The muggle, as you so aptly felt the need to point out, was part okf the reason why Harry Potter and I are no longer enemies." The smile he presented the nay-sayer was anything but friendly. 

It was at this point that many in the crowd felt a cold hard dread form in the pit of their stomach. Tom found it thrilling watching the realization that their Saviour was in all reality their calamity.

"Now I am a generous Lord. If you renounce your leader and follow the gildlines I have set forth for all our protection - for Magic's protection- then you may leave here with the most minor of punishments. However, if you spurn me and my offer, only the Harbringer of Death will be your fate." The Dark Lord crooked in a sickeningly placating manner. 

After this statement, Harry shifted again, this time going full hellhound, his macabre fleshless canine maw opening wide to show off all of his rather sharp teeth. He slid down from his humans lap, standing tall , his braided tail drifting lazily from side to side to show his humour of their fear.  
Hannibal , many noted absently, remained calm and aloof, his hazel gaze sharp, which frightened many as well. It called many to immediately kneel. Better to aquiece to the wishes of a megalomaniac with a muggle under his protection verses the alternative which meant their deaths at the hands of said muggle's protector. 

There were those, including the vicious provacator who quickly apparated away but Tom wasn't concerned. He subtly nodded to Harry who howled victoriously - a chilling affair full of a haunting cadence- and rushed off into the night.  
The Dark Lord moved so he stood by Hannibal, who was avidly gazing at the spot Harry had run.

"Would you be ammendable in joining me at my abode for a relaxing cup of tea?" He requested and was startled when hazel eyes, laced with mirth and hunger, turned to him.

"It would be impolite to refuse."


End file.
